Surprise Visitor
by CrimsonMoon2009
Summary: Heie and Kurama one-shot. Bad at Summerys please R&R. T just to be save.


**Surprise Visitor**

**By: Barbara Redgate**

It was another boring day in school and Kurama was not in a very happy mood. He had not been sleeping and eating well. His family could tell that something was wrong but did not know what. Hiei has been gone for almost 4 months now and Kurama was getting really worried. Hiei promise that he would only see what Mukuro wanted then come straight back home and finish healing from the **Dark Tournament** which finished just two day before he got called to see Mukuro. As Kurama looked out of the classroom window which was on the second floor with a tree next to it. He saw that it was just about to rain. As a streak of lightning shot across the sky Kurama saw Hiei in the tree badly beaten and not look so good.

"HIEI' Kurama shouted in the middle of class as his teacher was giving a speech about the history of Japan, ran over to the window and opened it letting the rain that just started to fall in the classroom.

"Shuuichi Minamino what are you doing close that window and sit down right now." Said Kurama's History teacher when he saw he about to jump out the window.

"Sorry sir but I can't I need to get someone in here fast." Kurama said to his teacher then looked back at Hiei. "Hiei are you ok come here right now."

"I can't move very well let alone jump from here to you. Mukuro got mad when I said I could not stay with her and she keep me in a cell till I broke out but she sent demons after me." Hiei said as he stayed on the tree breanch looking at Kurama.

"Hiei stay put I am coming to get you ok." Kurama said as he started going out the window to jump on to the tree branch about 3 feet from the window.

"Minamino don't even think about jumping you will get your self hurt." The teacher said from right behind him grabing his arm.

"let me go I have jump further then this I need to get him out of the rain now or he will get sick then I will not be very happy. And trust me you do not want to see me get mad now LET ME GO." Yelled Kurama at his teacher and the whole class as the teacher stepped back and let go of his arm.

"HIEI" Screamed Kurama as he jump out the window on to the branch and got to Hiei who had fallen asleep.

"Hiei wake up please wake up." _I need to get Yukina and Genkai here right now._ Thought Kurama picking Hiei up in his arms and going back to the window which he jump in to very easly.

"Sir I need a phone right now." Said Kurama walking over to his teachers desk and moving every thing to the floor. As he was talking of his jaket to wrap around Hiei the teacher came over to him with his cell phone.

"Thank you and sorry for yelling at you like that." Kurama said as he called Genkai's temple so that Yukina could come and heal Hiei.

*-*-*At the temple Genkai pick up the phone.*-*-*

"Hello Genkai speaking"

"Genkai can you come to my school at once and bring Yukina. Hiei is hurt bad, please."

"Slow down, Kurama it that you?"

"Yes so can you please come right now he dose not look so good and he said that Mukuro had him in one of her cells for almost 3 month but he escaped but then she sent countless demons after him please you have to help him."

"Ok we are on our way which floor and room are you in"

As Kurama gave Genkai all the needed info the class was staring at Kurama like he was crazy or something. And they just cept to the back of the room as they did not want to make him mad again. As Kurama was waiting for Yukina to come and heal Hiei, he had to watch as he slowly fell into a unconftable sleep. About 10 minutes later Yukina came running into the room with Genkai, Yusuke and Kuwabara right behind her.

"Kurama what the hell happened to him? Who did this" Yelled Yusuke running over to him and grabbing him by his school uniform coller.

"He was in **Makai** he had to viste Mukuro for some reason. You know one of the three kings the one that put in Hiei's Jagan in his forehead. He was only supposed to be gone for about a month but he has been gone for four months instead." Said Kurama starting to get tears in his eyes and shaking a little at what that mummy woman had done to his little fire demon.

"Kurama he will be fine Yukina is taking care of him. You need to calm down so Yoko dose not come out. We are still in the middle of your classroom remember." Genkai said walking over to him. Kurama was not listening to her he was tying to get the picture of Hiei lying in the tree out of his head.

_Kurama you there?_ Hiei said thou there telepathic link.

_Ya I am here. Can you show us all what has happened to you while Yukina heals your wounds?_ Kurama said back walking over and sitting in his teachers chair right next to his best friend. Kurama grabbed his hand and saw everything that had happened to his fire demon.

While Hiei showed Kurama he formed a telepathic bond with Yusuke, Genkai and Yukina. They all saw what Hiei and to go thou.

**Hiei was sitting in a small dark room with only one door that was always shut and locked. The next thing they see is Mukuro coming into the room and starts torturing him. They can't hear him screaming but they see it. He has his head down and hair covering his face they only see Back gems falling from behind his hair and landing on the floor. Next you see him running as fast as he could to the portal while fighting off the demons after him with his sword. They kept coming every time he cut them down more came. Hiei was getting tired and weak so he used his Black Dragon Flame and took them down. He turned and ran to the portal and got in before any thing else could come after him. As soon as he was back in ****Ningenkai he ran to Kuramas home but found only his mother. He was becoming weaker by the minute so he searched for Kurams's energy and found it at the school. So he left the house and whent to the school, and just made it onto the branch when he lost the the energy to move any more.**

Hiei cut it off the bond with everyone but Kurama, He was feeling a little better but not much. Yukina having seen what happened to her brother was crying while healing his wounds her tear jems falling onto the floor, Genkai was trying to calm her down some. Yusuke and Kuwabara where looking like they wanted to throw up and kill something at the same time, while Kurama was just looking off into space crying till he felt a hand on his own. He looked down and saw Hiei open his eyes some.

Kurama why are you crying? Hiei asked the fox in front of him

_Cause I thought I lost you._ Kurama said leaning down to put his head in Hiei's chest, as they both started falling asleep.

_You cannot lose me that easy and you know that._ Hiei said

_Love you._ They both said at the same time and fell asleep.

Yukina and everyone watched as they both fell asleep on the desk. Kurama's teacher started walking to them. Yusuke stopped him before he could reach the front row of desk.

"Umm I would not come any forward any more sir." Yusuke said walking to him. Yukina was talking to Genkia, as they watched the two demons sleep.

"What is going on here and what is the matter with Shuichi? And who are you?" The teacher said starting to get mad that this was happing in his classroom and he did not know what was happening.

"Well that is kinda hard to explain. And if I tell you while they are out and they find out I will be dead. Sorry, Ohh we are taking both of them with us." With that Yusuke turned around and walked over to the small group. Yukina was picking up her tear gems from the floor while Kuwabara picked up Kurama from Hiei's chest and Yusuke picked Hiei up. Genkia walked over to Kurama's desk and got his stuff. After they where all ready the group walked out the door and out of the school. The class just looked out the window as the group left in a van parked right outside the school gate.


End file.
